The Real Her
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: , lets pretend Kelly never made it too WWE ; she was just Randy orton " Bestfriend " randy left 3 years ago to be with WWE Now Kellys running away from her abusive boyfriend she go back to her home town with her 3 year old daughter ? will Kelly let Randy protect her and her daughter or Will she even forgive him for Leaving ? Tune in to find out :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a story i been working on :) ; its 2 more dangerously in love and Sick at the end of this story is the summary for both of them but Review when your done with this :) enjoy **

* * *

Randy point of view

I stopped my hummer in front of my parents house , I stepped out my hummer and locked the car I smelled the air I smiled and walked on the porch , and put my key in the door and opened it . I smiled when i heard my Brother Nate , My sister Rachel , and my 2 year old niece i walked in the living room to see my the three of them playing tea party start busting out laughing

" wow nate you look really pretty " i said he had on a pink tutu and a tiara Rachel chuckled

" Fuck . You . Randy " he said slowly i laughed

lilly gasped " Uncle ate No rsing at da teee arty " she said with her hands on her hips

" sorry " he mumbled

" uncle wandy i issed you " she said smiling

i chuckled " i missed you too kid " i said letting them do there little tea party i went to the kitchen to find my mother making something of course that was my mom for you

" hey ma " i said kissing her cheek sitting on the barstool

" hey baby ; how's it going " she asked me

I smiled " it's going ok ; im here for 3 weeks " i told her she smiled

" good i miss having all my children " i laughed and shook my head

" you hungry " she asked me

" no ma " i said smiling heading to the den were my dad was siting on the couch watching tv

" hey pops " i said sitting next to him

" hey son ; hows it's going " he asked me without taking his eye off the tv i chuckled

" good . " i told him

he patted me on the back " how long you in town " he asked

" 3 weeks " i said propping my feet up on the coffee table ' i love being home ' i smiled thinking to myself

" randy get your feet off the table " my mom said handing my dad a sandwich i chuckled and did what I was told

" thanks baby " my dad said to my mom putting his arm next to her i smiled i want something like that

Then I it hit me ' Kelly ' my bestfriend the one I told I loved more then a bestfriend and left to be with WWE 3 years ago .

** Flashback **

_" randy be careful " my mom said i shook my head _

_" bye ran ; im going to miss you " my little sister rachel said giving me a hug _

_" i'll miss you " i said kissing on top of her head _

_" bye randy ; can i have your room " me and rachel younger brother said Nate i chuckled _

_" its all yours " i told him he smiled _

_they all said they goodbyes and left my house when they left i also left i had to say goodbye to one last person and plus my flight wasn't until another hour i stopped at her house i knocked on the door " who is it " i heard her small voice on the other side of the door smiled _

_" its me kells " i told her the door swung open and the little beautiful blonde was in my arms " im going to miss you so much " she said into my neck _

_" im going to miss you too " i told her she looked me in the eyes and smiled i smiled too ; like how could you not love her Kelly was beautiful in highschool every boy wanted Kelly she was perfect a walking angle _

_" Kelly i got to tell you something " i told her she nodded so i kept going " i love you more then a bestfriend " i told her she smiled and i crashed my lips to her soft ones " i love you too " she said kissing me we ended up making love and man wasn't she awesome but i had to leave i got into the shower and when i got out i saw kelly in her pjs " really randy " she said looking me dead in the eyes i know what she was talking about i felt bad for doing it to " kelly i ment what i said , but i really wanna do this " i told her she nodded her head and looked away " kelly come with me " i told her she shook her head 'no' my travel partner John was calling me i answered he told me i need to be here in 30 minutes then we hung up " kelly i have to go " i told her i went to give her a hug but she stopped me " bye randy ; be safe " she said looking me in the eyes i signed and ran out to my hummer got in and signed and drove off " _

__** end of flashback **

i went into the kitchen my little sister rachel was in there making a PPJ sandwich im guessing for Lilly

" hey Rach " she gave lilly her sandwich who was on the stool next to me

" yeah " she said looking at me washing her dishes

" kelly still live in the same house " i asked her she gave me a sorry look

" randy kelly left 3 years ago when you did " she told me my heart dropped did i hurt her that bad that she left town

" you know were " i asked her

" no sorry randy " she said

" fuck " i mumbled

" uncle waaaandy " lilly said warning me

" sorry " i said

**HEY ! its shanell of course haha ! this story been hunting me i was going to write it when i was done with WWE princess and (dangerously in love yeah thats a NEW story i been working with it about Two twins ( Kelly and Mickie ) their dad and brothers in a ' Gang ' and Kelly and mickie are talking to there brothers enemies ( Randy and John ) whos also in a ' Gang ' )so im guessing when im done with this ill post that story AND im going to pause WWE princess for a while because i have ANOTHER story called( SICK ; its about randy he's a bussiness man he dont have time for anything not even his own family will kelly and the twins leave or will they stick withrandy) **

**stay tune :) **

**Review ? ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly Point Of View

i felt his hand go across my face

" im sorry " i said

" yeah you better you whore next time im going to kick you out my house " he said then slammed the front door

i went upstairs in a dark room " Alexis " i said she came out her closet crying

" let momma see " i said looking at were her smacked her

he never hit her , because i dont let him every time i try me and him start fighting of course i loose but i refuse for him to let him beat on my daughter " baby pack you stuff ok " i told her he cries turned in to sniffles

" ok mommy " she said getting her dora book back out her closet putting clothes she wanted in there and put her toys in another i walked in to the room me and Rob were sleeping in i started packing my clothes i grabbed my bag and purse and picked Alexis up and her bags i had to leave i cant let her live like this so were going back to my home town St louis Missouri hopeful randy not there i got in the car i put Alexis in her car seat and i hopped in the front seat i looked at the house one last time and drove off i grabbed my iphone and called Rachel  
" Kelly " i heard her say

" im coming back " i told her

" you and Alexis " she said

i rolled my eyes " yes , randy still on tour right " i asked her hoping she'll say no

" um No ' she said i signed " maybe its time " she said

" no not yet " i told her

" ok well he asked about you " she told me

" i'll call you when i get there " i told her

" all right " she said

i hung up the phone

" mommy , will daddy be in St ouis " she said i smiled

" yeah baby , he'll be there " i told her

" yes i get ired of atching im on tebe " she said i laughed

" baby take your nap ; i'll wake you when we get there " i told the 3 year old

I've been driving for hours Alexis woke and she was singing to the Radio I smiled at her She looks like randy more and more she got his aqua blue eyes , his temper , his little dimple under his chin , his famous smirk , she even got the glare down pack . I wonder how will he react to her she is such a wonderful kid . She wants to do gymnastics but i couldnt let her in miami ; but now i might let her do so

" mommy " i heard Alexis say

" Yes "

" i gotta use potty " she said

i laughed " we almost there "

" kay "

i pulled up too randy parents house i parked in the drive way ; i saw a yellow hummer ' randy ' was the first thing that came to mind i pulled out my phone and dialed rachel number

" you here " she asked

i chuckled " yeah and Alexis have to pee " i told her

she chuckled " ok here i come " then the phone hung up i saw rachel walk out the door with lilly behind her i got out the car and took Alexis out the car she was kinda shy ; Rachel hugged me

" i missed you " she said

" i missed you too " i told her

" Mommy i ill gots to pee " she said i chuckled

" rachel going to take you " I told her rachel picked her up and took her in the house Lilly was standing with me I sat her on the hood of my car and I sat next to her .

" you pweetie " she said looking at me i smiled

" not at pretty as you though " i told her tapping her nose she giggled

Rachel brought Alexis back outside her and Lilly went to the backyard i looked at rachel

" dont worry , Nate back their " she told me i rolled my eyes

i looked around " were's randy " i asked her

" he's sleep i think " she said i knew she was lien i glared at her she smiled

" mom wanna see you " she said and dragged me into the house

i saw her mom and randy who was sleep on the other couch ' thank god '

" hey sweetie " randy mom hugged me

i smiled " hi " i said

" so i heard you had a daughter " she said i looked a rachel who was on the couch randy was knocked out on .

" yeah her names Alexis " i told her smiling

then Alexis and lilly running in with nate chasing them he picked them both up

" oh gosh " his mom said

me and rachel nodded our heads

she looked at me " really "

" yeah " i said biting my bottom lip

" how old is she "

i closed my eyes " 3 " i told her

the girls start screaming and ran upstairs with nate chasing them again

randy woke up i started to get up and walk away ; but his mother stopped me i signed and he sat up me and him made eye Contact

" Kelly is that you " he asked

" Yeah " I said he got up and was about to hug me i stopped him and walked out .

" breath Kelly " i kept telling myself i felt and hand on my shoulder i screamed " im sorry " i kept saying

" Kelly its me " randy said i closed my eyes trying to calm myself down im not going to lie im still kinda jumpy ,

" You ok " he asked me i didnt answer i just sat on the front of my hood so nobody could see us .

" randy we have a daughter name Alexis " i told him

he looked at me crazy " thats not true because the kelly i know would of let me know he said

i laughed " really randy " i said

" kelly cut the bullshit " he yelled at me

" Fuck you randy " i said about to walk away then he grabbed my wrist gently

" kelly wait " he said i snatched my wrist away from him and turned to him

" what randy " i said with no emotion

" why didnt you tell me " he said

i laughed " Randy you Told me you Loved me , slept with me and LEFT ! what make's you think if you didnt come back for me why the hell would you come back for a baby " i spat at him

" i told you to FUCKING COME WITH ME " he yelled at me

" I WAS NOT ABOUT TO STOP MY FUCKING LIFE TO TRAVEL WITH YOU " i shot at him

he start pacing around i start getting nervous " kelly i thought about you i truly did everyday ! " he said calmly

" well you have a way of showing it ; i didnt get any phone calls from you , VIST NOTHING ! " i told him

he signed " kelly i was to busy to call or text you and the time loops , how was i going to come see you ; you left when i did "

" NO people thought i did ; i stayed here for a Year after you left then i left i only been gone for 2 years ! " i told him

" kelly im sorry , " he said looking me in the eyes

" will randy sorry dont take back the 3 year heart break " i stopped and laughed " and the shit me and Alexis been through " i said again he was just looking at me " randy you weren't there " i said tears falling " you weren't i want to forgive you but i cant " i told him again " you can be in Alexis life all you want but im not going to be in it ; i cant take nomore pain " i told him walking in the house getting Alexis

" bye " i told everybody so did alexis i walked outside randy was leaning on my car alexis eyes widen " Daddy " she said running towards randy he was confused but he bent down and hugged her " i knew you'll come back " she told him he whispered something in her ear and she was just nodding her head . " daddy i love you " she said to him he smiled " i love you to princess "


	3. Chapter 3

Randy Point of view

" daddy so sorry for not being there , i been busy with work , ill make it up to you ok " i told my 3 year old daughter who was in my arms

she nodded " i love you daddy " i heard her say that my heart just warmed up i smiled

" i love you too princess " i said

She pulled away an looked at Kelly " mommy I tired " she said running her eyes

" we were going home baby " Kelly said to her

" can daddy come too " she asked Kelly with them big blue eyes looking at her with hope

Kelly signed I know she can't say no to that " it's up to him baby " she said

" daddy you anna end the nite " she asked with her eyes meeting mine

" i can princess " I told her

" yay " she said I picked her up and put her in her cars seat ; Kelly was walking to the car and stopped and looked at me and have me the keys

" your driving " she said going to the passenger side .

" ok then " I said getting in the car " so we're you staying " I asked her

" the old house " she said resting her head closing her eyes

I just drove off

* * *

I tucked Alexis in " daddy are you leaving again " she asked me with sleep in her vocie

" if I do I promise I'll come see you and mommy when I can and when you old enough you can travel with me " I told her

" ok can I " I cut her off

" baby get some sleep. We can talk in the morning " I told her kissing her on top of her forehead

" love you daddy " she said drifting off to sleep

" I love you to princess " I said leaving the door cracked walking downstairs to see Kelly on the couch watching tv she looked at me

" did she give you a hard time " she asked me

" no " I said sitting down

" so what are you going to do " she asked

I looked at her crazy " are you going to stay over or leave and come back before she wake up " she asked me

" do you want me to stay " I asked her she rolled her eyes and kept watching tv without saying a word to me ; I swear she is so hot I just wanna kiss her ' Kelly going to be mine '

* * *

I got woken up by screaming I looked around and Kelly wasn't on the couch anymore I ran upstairs to Alexis room who was the first room on the right so I ran three doors down to Kelly's it was her she was tossing and turning mumbling something I sat on the bed leaning on the headboard

" Kelly " I said stroking her hair

She shot up and start breathing really heard " randy " she said

" I'm right here " I said pulling her into my chest

' what the hell she been through '

" randy please don't leave " she said still crying in my shirt I kissed her hair

" ok " I said I waiting till she was sleep

I closed my eyes thinking ' I should've stayed with her '

"Daddy" I heard a small vocie

I open my eyes and Alexis was next to the bed

" can I sleep with you and mommy I had a nightmare " she said

" come on baby " I told her she was on my other side laying on my chest

" baby anything bad happen to you and mommy " I asked her

" mommy said don't talk about it ; but it was bad daddy really bad .

' what the fuck happened '

" go to sleep baby " I told her kissing her hair .

Kelly pfont of view

I woke up in randy arms I smiled but then I was still kinda mad at him ; I got up and took a hot shower remembering last night I had a night mare ; I was scared I didn't want randy to leave me ; I already know he gone ask me about it I really don't wanna talk about it ; I stopped the water and put on a white ruffle tube shirt and some blue jeans shorts I blowed dried my hair and curled it ; I walked out my bathroom I heard randy and Alexis laughing down stairs I went downstairs to see them playing I smiled I'll love to wake up to this .

" morning mommy "Alexis said

" morning baby " I said kissing her forehead heading to the kitchen I turned around to see randy sitting on the chair looking at me

" yes " I asked him

He raised his eyebrow at me " what happen to y'all these past 2 years " he asked me

I bit my lip " randy , lots of stuff happened ; and not good things " I told him

" wanna tell me " he asked I shook my head no " ok " he said

" thank you " I said

" so Alexis wanna do gymnastics " he asked me smiling

I rolled my eyes playfully " yeah " I told him

" we're y'all was at why you didn't sign her up " he asked

" let's just say it was not the right time "

He nodded his head " well is it the right time now " he asked

" I don't know we might leave " I told him looking down

" what you mean y'all might leave " he asked me

I look at him with tears in my eyes " randy the past will come back and hunt me " I said with a tear rolling down my face .

" Kelly I'm here " he told me I shook my head

" for 3 weeks randy " I told him he looked down

" we might leave before you do " I told him

" really Kelly I just met my daughter less then 24 hours and you wanna take her away from me already " he told me

" I'm sorry randy " I said before walking out the kitchen

My phone started to ring

" hello "

" Kelly " the voice said

" who is this " I asked

" leave Alexis with her father , and come back and take care of my 1 year old son " he said

" I'm not leaving my daughter " I told him and walked in the den " to take care of your kid"

" yes you are Kelly " he said

" shit bring Alexis she can be a big sister and we can be a family " he said

" no we not a family " I told him

" Kelly if you don't come I'll come get you ; we might even move with you " he said hanging up the phone

I walked in the living room too see randy and Alexis playing " randy " I said

He stop playing with Alexis " yeah "

" can I talk to you " I said walking to my room with randy following me he closed the door I sat on the bed .

" take Alexis with you " I told him it was killing me but I had too

" what " he asked

" take her ; don't bring her back to me till it's safe " I told him

" what the hell are you talking about "

" randy take her or I will pack me and her stuff and we are leaving tonite " I told him

" fine " he said

" Pack her stuff and don't come back here "

I walked out the room and went to Alexis " baby " I said picking her up

" yes mommy " she said

" you going to go with daddy ; Sean coming back " I told her

" mommy you can't stay " she said

" don't tell daddy ; just go with him kay " I said

" ok" she said with tears in her eyes

" I love you "

" I love you too " she said crying

Randy came down with her bags I gave him to her

" what's wrong " he asked her

" nothing " I told him

" you two have to go " I said leading them out I opened the door i couldnt believe my eyes

" hey Kelly " he said randy looked at me and Alexis start crying .


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly point of view

" hey Kelly " Sean told me holding a 1 year old Alexis started to cry and randy gave me ' the look '

" bye randy " I said looking him in the eyes

He just walked out without saying a word to me Sean gave me the baby

" he need to be fed " he told me walking away I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen and gave him some goldfish my phone started to ring , I looked at the caller ID it said randy

" what the hell Kelly " he yelled through the phone

" randy please " I said In a calm vocie

" what Kelly Alexis been crying since we left ; and you did that to take care another kid " he yelled

" it's not even like that ; but don't bring her back or don't you come back " I told him

" aye I'm hungry ; cook something why don't you " Sean said I signed

" Kelly are you ok " he asked me

" yes randy ; just spend time with your daughter while your here " I told hima hanging up the phone .

* * *

Randy point of view

I was at my parents house again while bouncing Alexis trying to calm her down

" something is wrong " I said to my parents who were looking at me

" then why don't you go back " my mom said

" she told me not to and Alexis don't want me to go " I told her siting alexis down

" it's something about that dude " I told my mom " watch Alexis I'm going back over there " I said

" daddy no " Alexis said " he gone hurt you " she said

" who is he " I asked her

" Sean is mommy ex boyfriend ; she broke up with him but he kept coming back ; then they'll start yelling mommy told me EVERYTIME he do hide " she told me my blood was boling

This dick head been hurting them

" daddy will be back " I told her

I was speeding back to Kelly's house I starting banging on the door I heard the baby and them to yelling a crying Kelly openEd the door

" randy what are you doing " she said walking out the door closing it behind her

" why are you crying " I asked her

" it's nothing leave please " she told me

" no " I told her then the door opened and Sean grabbed Kelly wrist and she starting crying more

" let go of her " I told him

" stay the fuck out of this " he told me

I was. Getting pissed off I punched him right in the face and keep doing it Kelly pulled me off of him " come on Kelly " I told her then the 1 year old came walking in

" grab him " I told her she looked at me like I was nutts

SoI grabbed him and pulled her too the car ; and called the police they came as i talked to them them for a while they took him away I got in the car the boy was sleep and Kelly looked at me

" I told you to stay away " she snapped at me " now what we going to do with him " she said pointing to the sleeping toodler

I cupped her face " Kelly trust me ok " I told her

She rolled her eyes and pulled away from me anstarted lookin out the window I smiled and shook my head and drove to my parents house to get Alexis and went to my house

" daddy this your house " Alexis said to me she said excited I chuckled

" yeah and now yours " I told her Kelly looked at me and rolled her eyes

I got them settled in alexis was playing with Carl in her new room

" please tell me I don't have to sleep with you " Kelly said looking at me

I smiled " yea mama ; there's no other beds but only Alexis room and mine " I told her

" I'll take the couch or sleep with Alexis " she said

" no " I told her " deal with it " I told her walking in the game room

**Short chapter ik sorry i didn't wanna spoil certain things :) just know next chapter Kelly and randy get might get some action :) ! Review ? **


	5. Chapter 5

Heey you guys thanks for reviews ; I'm asking for a little favor can you guys check my new story called Secrets of the hell yes kid . thanks xoxo on with the story

Disclaimer : **i do NOT i repeat DO NOt own ; no WWE superstars or DIVAS only the O/C i made up and my storyline **

* * *

Kelly woke up in one of randy shirts it was 3 times her size she looked at the clock that was on her side of the nightstand it was 8 : 00 am in an hour Alexis was going to be waking up she really didnt know what time carl woke up so she will wake him up at 9 : 00 when Alexis wake up she looked on her left and saw it was empty and realize that the steam from the shower going under the bathroom door and she heard the water stoop she was leaning on her elbow

" randy must be taking a shower " she whispered to her self then looked at her phone and saw that Maria texted her so she texted her back she looked up and saw randy walking out the bathroom with a towel around his waist and the water dripping down him she felt it getting hot in the room she was staring so she cover her eyes

" next time have your clothes with you already " she said to him trying to play if off that she wasn't looking at him he saw her staring at him he chuckled

" Que. parece que les gusta la vista ( you seem to like the view )" he said Kelly dropped her hand from her eyes and glared at him

" what " she said rudely

he chuckled and shook his head " nothing ok sweetheart " he said grabbing his clothes and heading back to the bathroom she smiled if he was gone be doing that every morning she could get use to it she heard Alexis calling her she got up and went to the other room

" yes baby " Kelly said walking into the room she and carl was in

" weres daddy " she asked looking at Kelly with those pretty blue eyes the only thing she got from him

" i'll go get him " kelly said walking into the bedroom randy was still in the bathroom she rolled her eyes and knocked on the bathroom door

" yeah " he said through the door

" Alexis want you "

" erm here i come " he said opening the door he had a white tee and blue jeans he took all that time just for that he was checking himself out Kelly chuckled he raised and eyebrow at her

" what " he said looking at her

" you just so into yourself like you were 3 years ago " she said sitting on bed texting maria back

" no i like to make sure i look good "

" so checking yourself out for 30 minutes is making sure you look good ; okay " she said

randy was about to say something then Alexis was at the door step calling him he walked over to her and bend over to her level and grabbed her hands

" yes princess " he said smiling at the 3 year old

" What movies do you have " she asked looking at him with her big blue eyes

" i dont have the movies you watch we can go to the store and buy any movie you like " he said to her she smiled

" Mommy you hear that " she said to her mom excited Kelly smiled she loved seeing her daughter happy and she'll do anything to keep it that way .

" yeah baby i heard him how about you go get your clothes on " she told her excited daughter who skipped back to the her new room

" you can take her and i'll stay here with Carl " Kelly said

" no i was going to take him with me , so you can rest you didnt get no sleep last-night " he said she looked at him weird " how you know that " she asked him " im a light sleeper ; you kept moving and stuff " he told her " im so sorry " she said she forgot Randy was a light sleeper "it's okay next time we should talk or something ; i dont want you to be up by yourself " he said kissing her forehead going to the kids room . he walked in the room he knew he was going to have to get something for both their rooms Carls and Alexis so he might as well get that and some clothes " you two ready " he asked the two toddlers they nodded Carl had blonde hair and green eyes he was a beautiful kid he picked them both out and yelled to Kelly they were leaving and buckled both in and they were on there way to the stores they got into store and Alexis saw a hello kitty bedroom set

" daddy " she said pulling on randy arm he chuckled

" yes princess "

" i want my room to be hello kitty " she said smiling

he nodded his head okay " lets head that way then " he said

carl heard Alexis calling randy daddy so he started too " dada " carl said randy looked at the boy with a smile

" wassup bud " he said to the boy watching Alexis putting everything hello kitty in the shopping basket

" ars " he said randy wasn't new to the baby talk because lily he smiled

" you want your room to be cars " he asked he nodded his head he smiled " okay "

" princess you done " he asked the little girl she nodded fast he laughed " alright come on " he said putting carl back in the shopping cart holding Alexis hand and pushing it at the same time he stopped at the boys section and they say the cars he got lots of things for carl and they headed to the movies and Alexis picked out lion king , hello kitty movies , princess's movies , for her and Cars , ninja turtles , for carl he paid for it and they headed out the store and saw flashing camera's every were Alexis held on to randy tighter and carl wrapped his arms around randy neck tight there were questions coming from everywhere

" are those your kids " one reported asked

randy didnt say anything just nodded his head and got past them and then it was screaming fans he loved his fans but sometime he like his alone time

randy singed things while he went and Alexis still holding on tight to him they finally made it to the car randy put carl in his carseat and Alexis buckled herself up in her seat randy got to the front and drove off

" wow daddy they do that to you alot " Alexis asked

he was looking at her form the review mirror " yeah baby sometime " he said to her

" that was soo cool " she said smiling he smiled at her she acted just like him and Kelly together

" so you wanna do gymnastic uh " he asked smilling

" yeah mommy and auntie Rachel did it " she said smiling

" is carl sleep " he asked

" yes " she said

" we going to go home and you pick a room its yours and you can decorate and put your hello kitty things and your movies places " he told her

" daddy can i get the room with the little den thing " she asked

he had a room that had like another room in it was like a small attic he had another one in the room her and carl was sleeping in

" if you want " he said to her

" yay i cant wait to decorate " she said excited

randy just smiled at her

* * *

kelly got woken up from randy and the kids she smiled and walked down stairs

" which kid " she asked him

he looked at her " did we wake you " he asked

" yeah but its okay " she said smiling

" sorry " he said kissing her forehead

picking up some bags " i have carl ; im pretty sure Alexis will not like how i'll decorate " he said to her she laughed and nodded and grabbed some bags Alexis and Carl were already in the rooms they wanted they were done in a hour and a half whatever they had left over they put in the kids den Alexis had lights hung in it and a hello kitty chair and bookcase randy old tv and dvd player and same with Carls but his had cars stickers on his den wall and a little lounge chair and also a tv and dvd player and his movies

" alright we all done " randy said while him and carl walked in alexis room that was hello kitty everywhere this room was john cena room when he stayed now he come he gone see hello kitty everywhere alexis and kelly walked out the den thing Alexis ran to randy and he picked her up " daddy you like my room " she asked happly " he chuckled " i love it ; but uncle john not gone like it " he told her she talked to john on the phone and skyped him lastnight she giggled " he can sleep in the den " she said he laughed " he's going to move to the downstairs room " he said she nodded randy phone started ringing he put Alexis down and answered " wassup john " he said " hi uncle john " alexis and carl said playing with there toys in alexis room john chuckled " tell them i said hi " he said " he said hi " he said " so wassup " he asked " Me , Ted , Cody and Mike ( miz ) coming down today " he said " alright john you have to move downstairs because your room have hello kitty pink and Alexis name everywere he said laughing he chuckled "alright " he said "we should be there soon " he said they hung up

* * *

yay uncle john , ted , cody and miz coming to stay its going to be fun :) !

review though xoxox


	6. Chapter 6

the door bell rang and the kids ran to the door and opened it " uncle john " alexis yelled hugging him

" hey bunny " he said using his nickname for her she smiled

" ncle ohn " carl said trying to run to him and hugged him he chuckled and hugged him

" hey bud " he said to him then ted , cody and miz came in the did the same to them john saw a blonde walking down stairs with randy he " so you must be the famous kelly , randy couldnt wait to get back too " he said shaking her hand she laughed and waved her hand " i guess so " she said smiling " you must be john " she said to him he nodded she smiled " well im going to get settled in " he said walking into his new room and so was the others " mommy daddy " alexis said

" yes baby " kelly said

" uncle teddy and uncle mike going to play princess and candy store with me " she said happy

" thats great " randy said smiling at the little girl who ran upstairs to get her things with carl right behind her kelly turned to randy " so you couldnt wait to get back here to see me huh " she said looking at him he smiled

" yeah i felt bad for what i did i wanted to start something with us and talk you into going on the rode with me i leave 2 weeks " he reminded her

she nodded " i know and we will also , i will tell you our address and i'll keep my number so you can come see them and call anytime you want " she said trying to avoid eye contact with him he pulled her in the closet with him and blocked it " why you keep pushing me away " he asked her she ignored him

" mama , dada " she heard carl screaming walking past the closet

" i should go see what's wrong with him " she said trying to get out the closet but he stopped her

" John , Ted , Cody , and Mike is here " he said to her

She pulled him away from her and signed in frustration and ran her hand through her blond curls

" what do you want from me randy , I try to forget you and stop loving you I failed at that I left here thinking all the memories who fade away failed at only thing I had that was half yours was Alexis I don't want to start something new then you leave again and this time I won't be the one heartbroken so would Alexis and maybe Carl " she snapped with tears in her eyes she were trying t fight back randy whipped the tear that fell from her face he cupped her face so she was looking at him

" Kelly I'm sorry ; I want you and the kids to come on the rode with me in 2 week's and before I go I want me and you to be Carl gardian parents , I want to start something and make up for the things I missed Kelly please let me if you need time you can have all the time you want on the rode ; you can stay in another hotel room if that's what you want ; just please let me make it up " he said moving the curl that was in her face out her face

She stood there looking in his eyes biting her lip and walked right past him to get out the closet he signed rubbing his hand over his face and hair walking out the closet meeting Cody " were have you been " he asked with his eyebrow up

Randy shook his head and went to find the kids they were playing in the playroom Carl was fighting his sleep randy smiled at the two of them and picked Carl up " you sleepy bud " he asked the toddler he nodded his head randy looked at the clock on the wall it was 4 : 36 it was time for his nap " come on let's lay down " he said walking to the room him and Kelly been sleeping in he sat Carl on the bed and layed right next to him carl faced him

" night night dada " Carl said laying on randy chest closing his eyes so did randy .

* * *

Randy woke up with Carl still on his chest and Kelly next to him sleep he picked Carl up and took him across the hall to his room and kissed him on the head turned in his nightlight and turned off his light and cracked the door open and went to Alexis room and saw her sleep on the floor he kissed her head and picked her up put her in her bed and kissed her on the forehead again and cracked her door and went in the bathroom to turn on the light just in case the kids had to use the bathroom he went down stairs and set the alarm , and turned off the lights he went itJohn room and saw he was gone he turned off the alarm and went back upstairs to find Kelly sitting up on the head bored playing with her hair randy sat next to her pulling her into his chest

" what's wrong " he said softly

" yes " she said in a whisper

"yes what " he asked

" yes we can adopt Carl , yes we'll go on the rode with you , yes we can try with us , just yes " she said looking at him

He smiled and kissed her she put her arms around his neck he hover over her not breaking the kiss his hands exploring her body she pulled him closer to her his tounge slipped her mouth exploring inside her he started kissing her neck she moaned softly

" randy the door " she mange to say he got up and locked the door took off his shirt and went back to kissing Kelly she took her shirt off and before shee knew it they were making love


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly woke up from the breeze that was on her back she opened her eyes she was laying on randy chest if felt so right to her she didnt want to get up but she knew the kids were going to be up in a while so she kissed randy lips and got out the bed got her things ready and headed to the bathroom took a shower and got dressed she had on some shorts and a ruffle white blouse she had on big necklace she smiled at herself and walked out the bathroom to a randy who was getting his stuff together he turned to Kelly

" you look beautiful " he said to planting a peck to her lips

" thank you , you should be getting to dressed " she said walking out the room to carl room he was still sleep she smiled at him

" carl " she said softly picking him up

" ma " he half wining

she laughed " wake up baby " she said putting him down

" i want you to get ready okay " she said

he nodded his head with his eyes still closed she went to Alexis room who was already woke watching tv

" morning princess " she said

she looked up at her mother and smiled

" morning " she said watching tv again

Kelly walked out and walked downstairs too see a red headed girl walk out john room

john walked out behind her " call me " he said she smiled and nodded

Kelly laughed and shook her head and made her way to the kitchen

" what happen " he asked her

she looked at him confused

" you're glowing ; you and randy must got it in " he said

pink flushed to her cheeks john laughed and shook his head randy walked in the kitchen to get a water

" randy is carl up " she asked

" i didnt see him in his room and Alexis up " he said drinking his water

" He think he slick " Kelly mumbled 'kelly walked upstairs to find the one year old .

* * *

" so she most of said yes " he said

randy smiled " yep ; but it's going to something to have the kids on the bus with us "

john nodded and chuckled

Alexis came in coughing

" you ok bunny " john asked looking at he little girl she shook her head no " i dont feel good " she said holding her mouth

" she's going to blow " john said scooping her up taking her to the bathroom for her to throw up

she stopped he looked at her and put her down " go watch tv " he said to her flushing the toilet " take this with you " he said handing her the little waste basket and walked back were randy was

" i'll tell kelly " randy said walking upstairs

john nodded and went in the living room with the little girl

" okay so whats wrong " he asked her

she gave him the kelly ' what you think ' look he chuckled

" im doctor john , i have to take care of you " he said to her

she smiled " my tummy hurts , my head hurts , and my throat hurt " she said holding her neck

john nodded and put on kelly white handband over his hand like a doctor Alexis laughed

" ow " she said closing her eyes

he chuckled " im going to get gloves okay " he said

" okay doctor john " she said

john ran in the bathroom to get some gloves and came back to her

" okay say aaaahhhh " he said opening his mouth sticking his tongue out making the ahh sound

" ahhhh " she said sticking her tongue out john looked in her mouth

" okay close it " he said she did so

" john you know you not no real doctor " the three year old said to him

he chuckled " i am " he said " now im going to feel your throat " he said to her feeling her throat

" JOHN " he heard a voice behind them he shut his eyes tight before turning around opening his eyes slowly meeting kelly blue eyes with randy in the back laughing

" look kelly i was being her doctor " he said explaining hisself

she chuckled " when you get sick thats so on you " she said pushing him aside

" come on baby lets go give you some cold medicine , which anybody would have the sence to do " she said glaring at john

picking up the toddler she started walking toward the stairs

" randy and doctor john , can you too make chicken noodle soup and orange juice " she said walking back upstairs john and randy looked at eachother

" we need to go to the store " john asked

" no its some chicken and noddles and orange juice " randy said smiling

" i call the chicken noodle soup " john said smiling

randy rolled his eyes " fine " he said with them walking in the kitchen

* * *

kelly just put alexis in her bed tucked in with cartoons on now she need the chicken noodle soup , and orange juice kelly walked in the kitchen and her mouth dropped " what are yall doing " she said slowly

randy was cutting up chicken boiling noodles and john was pealing oranges putting them in the blender

kelly laughed and shook her head

" wow " was all that came out her mouth randy and john looked up at her

randy smiled " yeah what you think baby " he said still boiling the noodles

" i think you two should never do this again " she said laughing even harder

" whats funny kels " john asked kinda hurt she laughing at there hard work

she shook her head and went in the cabinet and got out a can put it on the counter and went in the frige and pulled out the orange juice and took out a bowl and cup and poured the soup in the bowl and warmed it up and poured the juice when she got done she smiled at randy and john who looked down and laughed " all that matter is that you guys tried , " she said laughing at the two and walked out the kitchen , to give Alexis her food and drink when she left randy and john looked at eachother " did you know that was in there " john asked " nope " randy said laughing " kelly is never going to let this go " john said shaking his head " nope " randy said cleaning up the mess they made " come on were leaving tomorrow for the rode . " he said leaving going to pack


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : sorry , i know i always update , i been really busy latley and kinda stuck but im back on track oh and this story is almost over its only going to be 20 chapters but i might have more im going to have a sequel for this when Alexis is in her teenager years . **

**disclamer : i dont own no WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS i only own O/C **

* * *

kelly gave Alexis her Soup And Juice " you know were going back on the rode tomorrow " she asked

" Yes mommy , i know " she said drinking her juice

kelly smiled " okay , get some rest " she stated kissing her daughter forehead walking to the door " and if you need me im downstairs " she said closing the door walking downstairs to find carl playing with his WWE action figures in his little ring she notice he had Alexis barbie she sat on the other side of the toy ring

" Why you have your sister doll " she asked him he looked up at his mom

" dada " he said picking up Randy action figure " momma " he said holding up the barbie making their face touch " Mwah " he said and pulled them apart

kelly smiled at the little boy and stood up " okay bud , weres daddy " she asked he pointed to the gameroom " thanks " she said ruffling his hair kelly made her way in the game room and saw randy and john playing the WWE 12 she walked over and sat next to randy he looked at her and back at the game

" wassup baby " he said eyes still glued to the tv

" can you two listen out for carl , he's in the living room playing while i go pack " she asked

they both nodded she rolled her eyes and got up and walked in front of them " are you sure " she asked

" yes baby " randy wined trying to look past her pushing buttons

" kelly movee " john said trying to looking over her as well

she smiled " good " she said moving out there way going upstairs to pack

* * *

Randy and john just got down playing the game they clapped hands ,

" i so kicked you ass " randy said walking into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks with his mouth open john was way behind laughing

" no fucking way " he said laughing then saw the kitchen " kelly is so going to kick your ass " he said to his bestfriend looking at the one year old covered all in flour " dada " the one year old said walking over to the two with flour all over him

" what the fuck " they heard on the other entrance of the kitchen

randy picked carl up and put his index finger to his mouth walking backwards kelly walked all the way in the kitchen

" randy " she said slowly and closed her eyes then opened them again to see randy with a ' sorry look ' " baby , " she said walking closer to randy he stepped back and gave carl to john " what happen to you two watching him " she said still walking towards him

" john turned up the tv , and he was quite i thought he went to sleep " he said backing up " baby dont hurt me i'll clean it up " he added

she laughed " i know you are , and im so hurting you " she said charging towards him and randy ran she jumped on his back and bit his neck he rolled over so now he was on top of her he touched his neck and smirked pinning her down to the floor " were bitting now " he asked with his eyebrow raised she laughed

" if it get down to it " she said smiling he chuckled and kissed her now there foreheads were touching " i love you " he whispered to her pecking her lips " i love you too " she said with her arms around his neck about to kiss him

" Mommy " she heard Alexis call her she smiled and randy groaned and got off top of her she laughed and patted his back " you have to go clean the kitchen " she stated going to alexis room randy just watched her leave he smiled she dont know how much he love her he walked out the room to go clean up carl mess

* * *

randy and kelly was laying in there room watching a movie kelly was in randy arms randy wasnt even watching the movie he was watching kelly the whole time kelly smiled and looked up at him " what " she said he smiled down at her " words cant explain how much i love you " he said pulling her a little closer to him she turned to face him and kissed him " same here , and im sorry " she said to him he looked at her crazy " for leaving , i should of went with you in the first place , but i was so pissed and i felt like you choose WWE over me " she said looking down he held her chin so she was looking at him " kelly if i was in your shows i will felt the same way but now its about , you and the kids " he said to her kissing her she smiled " i love you " she said " i love you more he said to her " now get some sleep "he said kissing her forehead she turned over and cuddled into him more before you knew it kelly was fast asleep randy slowly got up and went in his drawer and pulled out the ring and put it back " kelly Orton : he said to hisself smiling cuddling back to kelly falling asleep

* * *

**A/N ; i think its time for wedding bells :) i told you guys its close to the ending but there will be a sequel , and i'll let you go : ) and sorry for the short chapter and i dont want to spoil everything **

**~ shanell **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamier : i dont own anything but the O/C **

* * *

randy and john were putting the bags in randy yellow hummer while carl was playing with his cars in the front yard kelly and Alexis were still upstairs ,

" we got everything right " john asked

" no kelly and Alexis have one more bag " randy said

john groaned " really its like two in there already " he said

randy chuckled " girls " he said jogging into the house he saw kelly , and Alexis walk down the stairs they had on blue washed skinny jeans , with pink hoodies that said ' Love ' in big black bold letters, there hair were in messy buns with sunglasses on top of there hands as headbands she just shook his head at the two Alexis looked like him most the time but more and more she's starting to look like kelly

" daddy " Alexis said jumping him out his thoughts he looked down at the 3 year old

" yes princess " he said picking her up

" i dress like mommy " she said smiling

" yeah i see that you look very pretty " he told her she smiled

" thank you daddy , i have to help uncle john " she said wiggling out his arms he sat her down she ran outside with john and carl

" you ready " randy asked

" yeah " she said putting her hands in her back pockets walking outside randy smiled and took her and Alexis last bag in the car , he closed the trunk and John , Alexis and Carl was in the backseat Kelly was in the front randy got in the front and drove off .

* * *

they have been driving for 3 hours john and the kids were sleep kelly and randy were the only ones up kelly groaned and randy looked at her when he stopped at a red light **  
**

" whats wrong now babe " randy asked kelly been complaining half the way here

" this is very long , how long is it going to take " she asked hugging her right leg

randy rolled his eyes and started back driving " 2 more hours hun " he told her

she signed she was very bored and she couldnt sleep

" randy "

" yes kelly "

" tell me more about WWE " she said pulling her legs up to her chest laying her head on them looking at randy

he signed " we wrestle for millions of people , have storylines , promos , photoshoots , anything you name it " he said

" while were on the rode its not going to be like it have been all week right " she asked

" right only at night or the middle of the day , im on RAW thats on mondays so those are my busy days and i stay in the city for 3 days or less and do interviews , promote wwe , or signings " he said still looking on the rode

" oh " she said looking out the window

they sat in silence for a good 6 minutes

" mama , i pee pee " carl said sleep still in his voice

kelly looked at randy who pulled over to a gas station kelly got out , woke Alexis up and took her and carl to the bathroom and to get some snacks randy was pumping the gas leaning on the car the kids got back to the car kelly stood in front of randy who was leaning on the car he smirked

" we can never go on a rode trip " he said pulling her closer she smiled

" why is that " she said playing with his buttons on his shirt

" you cant take it " he said looking down at her

she smiled up at him " you dont know what i can take " she winked at him smiling walking to her side of the car

he chuckled and took the gas thing , out and looked at kelly

" what can you take " he said raising his eyebrow

" you'll never know " she said getting back into the car he smiled and did also

* * *

kelly woke up from screaming girls and someone walking with her she opened her eyes and it was dark

" baby its okay " she heard randy say she calmed down abit then she felt her feet hit the ground , she saw girls with signs screaming behind the gates kelly looked back to randy who was walking she caught up with him and looked at him

" where the kids " she asked looking around not seeing the blonde or brown headed kids

" with john , in the bus " he said to her and stopped at a door and opened it " go in " he said she was unsure but it was randy she walked in slowly it was dark randy turned on the lights it was randy everywere she turned to him

" my locker room " he said smiling throwing his bag in a chair " im about to go get ready okay " he said to her she nodded he smiled and pecked her lips then went into the bathroom with his bag . kelly walked around she saw pictures of him she smiled when she saw the picture of her and him on graduation she picked it up and traced over it

" i thought about you everyday " she heard a vocie behind her she turned around with the picture still in her hand she saw randy in his ring gear she saw him on Tv with it on but in person he was waay more sexier , she put the picture back were it was and walked infront of him

" i thought about you too " she said softly while her arms were around his neck she was about to kiss him then someone busted in the door she put her arms down and stood next to him

" yo rand-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw kelly standing next to randy he smirk " well hello , im ted " he said grabbing her hand about to kiss it

" kiss her hand i will punch you so hard all your teeth will go down your - " randy growled then ted stopped him and let go of kelly hand and stepped away from her kelly looked at randy and smiled .

" what you want " he asked sternly

" i was going to ask did you have some baby oil " he said still looking at kelly

" randy , ted we have - " another guy came in and he stopped when he saw kelly he was about to open his mouth randy stood infront of kelly and threw the babyoil to ted " there bye "

" randy you didnt tell me you had a sister , " cody said trying to see kelly

" im not his sister " they heard kelly say behind randy , cody and ted had there little love eyes

"right she's my girlfriend and the mother of my child , so she's off the market " he said to the two they mouth dropped

kelly looked good for a girl that had a baby , and randys girlfriend

" how you pull her she's hot " cody said kelly giggled " thank you " she said still behind randy he looked back to her and gave her a look she smiled he turned back at then about to say something

" Randy , Ted , and Cody you guys are on " the lady backstage said to the three walking out

randy turned around and kissed kelly " john should be here soon " he said to her she nodded and sat on the coach randy was walking out ted and cody were just looking at kelly randy started counting " 1 . 2 " they were walking

" how you get her " she heard cody said and randy smacked him upside the head kelly laughed and looked at the tv , which was on raw .


	10. Chapter 11

a sweaty randy came in the locker room he saw Kelly on the coach watching Melina and Mickie in the ring arguing he wiped the sweat off his body

" were the kids " he asked kelly jumped and put her hand over her heart and calmed down a little

" john took them to the catering " she said he walked over to her crashed his lips on hers she laid on the coach bringing randy with her his hands traveled her body she deepen the kiss by entering her tongue in his mouth

" is it safe to come in " they heard john say on the other side of the door

randy pulled away and whispered " tonight " he said winking she giggled and fixed her shirt the kids ran in the lockerroom john looked at kelly with a dumb goofy smile on his face

" what " she said

" what was taking so long to open the door " he said in a goofy face kelly laughed

" no of ya " she said he rolled his eyes , and got on his phone Alexis and Carl came up to kelly

" mommy its so fun " alexis said

she smiled at the 3 year old " really " she said they both nodded

" we met , papa Vince , uncle ted , uncle cody , and uncle punk " Alexis said kelly raised her eyebrow and nodded

" i met ted and cody earlier " she said chuckling remember what happened later on that day

" dey silly mama " carl said she smiled

" yeah they are " she said

" alright munchkins, my match is next" john said getting up

" good luck" Alexis said playing with her dolls on the floor

" thanks bunny" he said walking out the locker room

* * *

Raw was now over and Kelly was holding a sleeping Carl and randy had a wide awake they walked into the trailers to go to the next city when they pulled out the parking lot they heard the girls screaming randy chuckled and put his face into the window and Alexis did the same they heard the fans laughing and camera lights flashing Kelly took a picture of it and put it on twitter " daughter like father" the caption said Randy and Alexis took there faces out the window when they pasted the fans

" daddy" Alexis said randy put her on his lap

" yeah " he said she lay her hand on his chest and yarned

" were we going next "

"Arizona" he said

" I never been dere before"

"Well princess I'll make sure I tour you " he said she nodded and closed her eyes letting sleep taking over her

" your good with her " Kelly said watching father daughter bond he smiled and looked down

" I am huh" he said smiling to his self she laughed and nodded her head

Okaay guys I'm kinda running out of ideas with this one; I'm debating should I end it short or keep brain storming; so what do YOU guys think should happen review it or pm it to me .


	11. Chapter 12

randy , John , Carl and the Girls were making there way in the hotel in florida kelly and Alexis looked nervous they didnt want to be here randy asked john could he take the kids to his room so he could talk to kelly he walked to her and looked down at her and snaked his arms around her waist planting soft kisses on her lips

" baby , i know you dont wanna be here but i could do anything about it okay " he said whispering in her ear sending chills to her whole body she looked up at him with her blue eyes and randy could read them she didnt have to say anything she was scared to death he pulled her into a hug and whispered " baby im not gone let nothing happen to you , Alexis or Carl okay " he said her head still in his chest he felt her nodded in his chest ; he kissed her head  
" come on lets go up stairs so you can rest " he said they locked fingers and walked in the room

* * *

Kelly opened her eyes she felt someone shaking her ; and her blue eyes met her daughter blue eyes " mommy wake up " she said

Kelly sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sitting up looking around the room and she saw randy wasn't in the room it was just her and Alexis she looked at the little 3 year old " yes baby " she said

" daddy wanted me to tell you that Him , Carl , and uncle john went to the gym " she said then put her hands on her hips " or did he say to get breakfast " she said confused kelly laughed and nodded her head " okay , " she said getting up from the bed picking Alexis up with her making her way to the living room to watch tv . which was already on cartoons in the middle of the cartoon her phone starting ringing

" hello " she said

" hey baby , we walking into the hotel now " randy said

" okay " she said " so im guessing you guys went for breakfast " she said laughing

he chuckled " yeah ; why " he asked

" Alexis got it mixed up with gym and to get breakfast " she said he chuckled

" she's a bad listener like you " he joked kelly didnt saw nothing

" huh what you say " she said laughing

" you got jokes " he said laughing .

" bye randy , i hear you at the door " she said hanging up opening it for them they ate and got dressed heading to the area kelly had a bad feeling that she couldn't shake away; nothing bad gone happen" she told her self convincing herself but her gut never let her down she bit down on her lip. They made it to the area safe they walked to the locker room randy and john got dressed and headed out the kids were playing her phone started ringing she looked at the number she didn't know it but something Told her to answer so she did

" hello " the voice said kelly just froze when she heard his voice she just want to run and hide tears starting burning her eyes she swallowed the block in her throat before talking

"Sean" she said in a whisper and the tears rolled down her cheek.

A/N: okay so most of you that don't know Sean is Kelly abusive boyfriend he's outta jail now will kelly run like she did or will she face the facts ! And sorry it took so long I had writer block but a fan helped me I don't know there user name but you know who you are thank you: ) also finals next week please kill me .


	12. Chapter 13

it's been 4 weeks since kelly got the phone call and havent been her self she dont talk much , eat and barley sleep and she always want the kids with her and only her randy was starting to get worried but every time he tried to see whats wrong with her she always just give him a look or she just look at the ground john keep thinking she need space but four weeks was enough space right , was it his fought that she didnt want the kids or her going out with him john and randy was watching the game and Alexis and Carl was playing in front of them on the floor john took a sip of his beer before talking

" so have kelly talked " he asked his bestfriend for 4 years randy shook his head no

" well she talk to the kids but not me " he said and took a deep breath " what did i do so wrong that she just blank out like that " he said running his hands through his short hair they both turned there heads when they heard the door open to were kelly locked herself in

" carl , Alexis you guys ready for lunch " she asked the children who ran to the kitchen

" hey kels " john said she looked at him and gave him a weak smiled and walked into the kitchen to fix the children sandwich's so she could go back in the room

" try talking to her agin tonight " john suggested randy signed and gulped down his beer

* * *

randy walked in the room with sweats and and a towel around his neck he looked at kelly who was just staring at the wall in front of her thinking hard she didnt notice him in the room he took a good look at her she was pale , her lips were chipped guessing from her biting on them , she blonde locks fell to her chest and her eyes was that scared him the most kelly is the type of person you can read but her eyes was lifeless , there was no type of emotion in them . which scared him he figured now he need to put an end to this he walked over to the women he love and put his hand on her shoulder softly she jumped and looked at him they stared in eachother eyes waiting for the other to speak

" Kelly , im sorry for whatever i did to piss you off that you dont wanna talk to me , " he said looking at kelly who just stared at him blankly " i love you , and if you want me to get on my knees and beg for my forgiveness i will " he said getting on his knees still holding her hands looking into her blue orbs that were watering with tears she bit down on her lower lip ' baby what did i do " he whispered to her cupping her face the tears raced down her pale soft cheeks she shook her head no and cried and randy chest

" you didnt do anything " she mumbled in his chest he stroke her hair pulling her back laying down with her head on his chest

" then what is it " he said when he asked that kelly cried harder and tried to talk but couldnt she didnt know how randy was gone take it

" he's back " she said softly

" who " he asked

she looked at him " sean " she said he opened his mouth to say something but got stopped by kelly " i think i need a break from this all " she said it was randy now who was sitting there quite

" okay , i'll see if i can take a month out " he said she shook her head

" no i mean from everything , you , WWE , Rachel , Family , friends " she said biting on her lower lip again looking in the eyes she saw how confused he looked

" kelly whatever you going thro-" he started but got cut off

" randy im not going through anything ; im scared to death " she said getting up to start pacing

now he was extra confused they stayed silent for a while randy trying to think of the right words to say to his lover for 4 years but everytime he opened his mouth and closed it he signed and rubbed his temples

" so your telling me your taking the children and going away " he said looking at her she stopped walking and looked him in the eyes

" yes " she said throwing her hands up

now he was getting pissed he just got her back how was he loosing her again " What the hell is wrong with you " he said standing up now she just looked at him " like please tell me , you love me and want us to be a family , then YOU get up and choose to leave or stay and pack the kids with you and your gone " he said giving her a stare of his own kelly rand her fingers through her hair

" Randy we are not safe ; what dont you get " she said

" you want me to tell you what i dont get is how the hell you say that everytime and never want noone to help you or the kids your self-fish as hell kelly " he said

she laughed coldly " im self-fish " she said nodding her head " okay ; fine i'll be self-fish , because i'll be damned if i leave and leave them kids behind " she said

" Why are you always running ,you always run from your problems ; you should know it dont help " he said

kelly opened her mouth to say something then his phone started to ring he answered rude " what "

" hi is this " a man said

" yeah why "

" your house was broken into ; they didnt take or brake anything what they did was leave a message on your living room wall " he said

" and its says " he said

" if i cant have you nobody cant -S" he said randy let it click

" okay okay thank you " he said hanging up the phone he turned to look at kelly

" so Sean out of jail and you wanna run huh ?" he said and saw kelly in shock so it was the reason she couldnt look in his eyes and closed them as tears fell

" randy ; he'll kill us " she said " all , if he dont get me back " she said

randy didnt care " like hell " he said

" randy you right " she said randy had a smirk on his face

" im just going to leave , keep the kids safe for me okay " she said walking over to him giving him a long kiss " i love you " she said when she pulled away she left her phone on the bed and walked out . randy stood there he wanted to chase after her but his legs wouldnt move when he tried to catch her she was in the elevator and the doors was closing but before they did he saw a tear slip and she blew him a kiss

* * *

_A/N ; sorry guys but this story is coming to an end ; it have at least 8 chapters left or less ! but when im done with this story im thinking about doing another story more like a highschool drama or a life as a female orton or female as a cena _

"


	13. Chapter 14

Kelly was walking in Arizona the cold air hitting her she hugged her self trying to keep warm she don,t know were she's going she just left the hotel and started walking she went into a star bucks and bought a coffee she looked at the time it was 1 in the morning she been walking for 4 hours she sat in the star bucks for a while when she got done with her coffee she just walked out and started walking again she didnt know what to do with herself not go back to she's suppose to be taking a break from there and keeping them away from her _Danger_ she thought she couldn't go to Florida because she pretty sure Sean still in Florida she dont know what to do there's really no were for her to go she cant believe she excatly left her 3 year old daughter and her ex boyfriend son with randy how could she be so stupid _because your a terrible mother_ the voice in the back of her mind told her " no im not " she whispered to herself " i did it to save them " she said _then you leave randy who's did nothing but love you and you leave him with a 3 and 2 year old _she felt her eyes burning with tears " im such a horrible person " she cryed to her self feeling her knees giving up on her but keep walking anyway till she found a bench sat down and cried .

* * *

randy was pacing so much he could dig a hole in the hotel floor john was trying to calm him down

" look man , she couldnt of left the state yet , she's still here how about i'll go try and find her and you stay with the kids " John suggested

randy shook his head no " no just let me think " he said now sitting down with his head in his hands they sat in silence

" daddy " they heard both of them turned around to see Little Alexis rubbing her eyes in her hello kitty pjs and her wild blonde curls in a messy bun thats messed up she walked over to her her uncle and daddy and stood in between randy legs which made her leaning on his chest

" were's mommy i cant find her " she said randy didnt know how he was gone tell her this

" baby mommy , left she need a vacation " he said which was half true

" w-w-why she didnt take us " she asked him now facing him her blue orbs read she was confused and hurt that mommy didnt take her with her on her vacation .

" i dont know princess " he said to his daughter hugging her he felt tears in his eyes but he really didnt want to cry infront of her and make her scared or worried

she pulled away from her father and she knew he was sad she looked at her uncle john and she could tell her was sad too she looked back at her daddy and saw the tears in his eyes she put her small hand on his cheek " daddy its okay mommy's going to come back from her vacation , you and uncle john dont have to be sad i miss her too " she said kissing her father nose which made a tear come down he chuckled at his little girl so did john she wiped his tear that was rolling down his cheek

" thank you princess " he said smiling

"welcome daddy " she said looking at him she let a small yarn out

" come on bunny , lets get you back in bed " John said picking up his niece taking her to the room her and carl was sharing .

* * *

Kelly groaned she had a big headache she found herself in a bed and felt a arm snaked around her waist she didnt remember going back to the hotel she turned around to face randy which was not the case it was sean and she shot up looking at him he groaned

" goodmorning baby , " he said about to peck her lips but she moved her head which made him peck her cheek he laughed " how about you go make us some break fest " she said getting out the bed she looked at him like he had 4 heads

" make your own damn breakfest" she shot at him which made him anger she smacked her

" you must forgot huh kelly " he said to her she holded her cheek " im not gone repeat myself " he said she got up and ran to the kitchen which was the same one she been in for a while now she must been knock out for him to drive 5 hours just to get her back to florida she cooked them breakfest and was done in 15 minutes sean came down and wrapped his arms around kelly waist which she she felt herself tense up " kelly baby relax " he said in her ear which gave her chills she tried but she couldnt she was scared but at least randy and the kids were okay .

" kelly your mine ." he said to her she felt the tears racing down her face .

**A/N : Hiaaaa thanks for the Alerts , and reviews i been getting you huys mean so much to me (: but you all know this story is close to the end and this is the ' climax ' dont worry im not ending this without a big bang (: so look out for that also when im done with this and SOTHYK ( secrets of the hell yes kid ) its another story i have in mind ' Internet love ' so be expecting that soon k . review .review REVIEW !**


End file.
